The Path of an Imprint
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: Nessie is tired of everyone assuming she has everything because of money, on her fourth birthday she runs off and Jacob must find her, Until then enjoy her struggling through school and Marching Band as a half vampire :
1. Chapter 1: Hint at the Beach

_A/N Okay so before I start I know I went a little link crazy, but I went on Google for everything and found some awesome pictures, you don't have to look at them but I know I did a bad job explaining them and when I read stories I get mad when I can't picture something, so I put a space after every . and / so the site will let me put it, _

_I should probably explain that I looked it up and Breaking Dawn ended in the end/beginning of '04, '05, so this story will take place in '08 in September right before Nessie's fourth birthday. also this is me fifth attempt at writing a Jake and Nessie story and I usually get hate mail from them no matter how I write them so please go easy on me! So I'll stop talking, enjoy :) _

Jacob's POV

Chapter 1: Hints at the Beach

"Come on Ness this isn't fair, what did I do wrong?" I begged her; she sniffed loudly and turned away from me, folding her arms across her chest. I sank into the couch and growled as Edward laughed silently from across the room.

_Wonder where she gets __**that**__ from_ I thought sourly, he grinned widely and I rolled my eyes.

I had come in from patrol to find Ness in a sour mood, I knew kids were supposed to have a terrible twos but she had skipped it when she was physically the age of two, but now at the true age of three she was having the terrible eleven's. Ness would not talk to me, tell me what was wrong, and had more than once cried when I tried to talk to her, Edward wouldn't help me out because Ness had asked him not to tell 'That Big Meany' anything or she would tell Bella and get him a bed ban, she didn't know what it was but she had seen him on bed ban once before and he almost went nuts so she threatened him with it as much as she could.

"Ness, I love you honey please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, her heart stopped for a second and then her arms were around me neck and she was sobbing into my shoulder.

"I love you too Jakey." She cried, I rubbed soothing circles on her back until she calmed down and then she placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you." She told me, smiling, then she turned and ran to her room; I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain bloodsucker?" He sighed and looked towards Nessie's room.

"Bed ban." She growled warningly from her room, his eyes grew big and he turned and walked into the kitchen.

_Well we know who wears the pants in the relationship._ I thought, he hissed at me from the kitchen and I grinned, five minutes later he came in a through a dozen hot pockets on a plate at me, I inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I can't be mad at you when you feed me." I complained

"That's the point dog." He said laughing at me, I nodded, too busy shoveling the steaming food into my mouth to answer. Nessie came skipping down the stairs then, having finally changed out of her pajamas into a beautiful sun dress. It was tinted blue, but it wasn't entirely blue. The bottom was a pale blue with flowers and leaves flowing around just a few shades darker than the back ground, the next layer was a very pale, almost white faded green with pinkish red flowers standing on their stems, this layer was slightly thicker than the one before it, the next layer had a tinted blue background with large pink flowers circling it, it hugged her small waist and reinforced how childlike she still was, the next layer looked like it was a zoomed in smaller version of the bottom with different flowers, and the final layer was the top, green with a pink flower in the middle, the neckline had white frill and it was a tank top like dress.

http:/ / www. flickr. com/ photos/ eviegreenpixie/ 3910740009/ in/ photostream/

"Ness you are so cute in that." I told her, she touched my hand and showed me her bathing suit under it.

"May we go to the beach?" She asked her father, already knowing I would be fine with it. He nodded and she jumped on my back, I laughed and gave her a piggy back ride to the car. Edward had given me a 2005 LeMans convertible for my birthday the year before, it wasn't the newest model, but it was one of the nicest for me.

http:/ / www. rogerscorvette. com/ spots/ jun08/ spot. htm

"So Ness, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked her as we pulled into the beach, she sighed at the crowds of people and how crowded it was.

"A nice tan and a beach that doesn't have all these people on it." She told me, I laughed.

"Are you going to ask your dad to buy you a private island then?" She frowned and as she was holding my hand I saw a flash of what she was thinking.

_I wish everyone would forget the money, I'm happy mom and dad don't have to work but everyone assumes if I want something I get it, and that the money makes me happy. All I really want are some friends, Jake's nice and all but I want someone to giggle with about my crush on him, and that's kind of hard to do when him, Seth, and Quil are my only friends and are all guys._

I squeezed her hand slightly, and she blushed, her guys going wide as she realized we were still touching.

_Please tell me he didn't just hear that!_

"What's wrong Renesmee, you look upset, she breathed a sigh of relief, thinking I hadn't heard her and I felt bad for lying, but I didn't want her to be embarrassed right now, I pretended to have a moment of inspiration.

"I know what to give you for your birthday, and I'll give it you right now if you want." I told her

"What?" She asked eagerly, I picked her up and ran towards the ocean

"An ice cold bath!" I yelled, dragging her into the water with me, she screamed as the cold, salty water hit us and I threw her out into the water, watching her bronze ringlets getting soaked instantly, she came up spluttering and I just grinned, she laughed evilly and pulled me down with her, she was lucky she had super human strength even if it wasn't as much as the vampires.

"Jake shhhh." She warned me, I frowned as she looked around.

"What?" I asked

"Don't say stuff like that in public!" She chided, I frowned more.

"Nessie, I didn't say anything." I told her, worried slightly.

"Yes you did," she hissed quietly, "you said I was lucky I had super human strength even if it wasn't as much as the vampires." I just stared at her.

"What?" She asked now

"Ness, I didn't _say_ that…"

"Then how did I hear it?" She demanded

"…I _thought_ it." I finished, she gasped slightly, looking down at her hand, she reached it out and I took it again.

_Just don't get the evil little pixie's power next_ I thought

_ What if I did, and I was able to see you all the time?_ I had a moment of panic where I thought of my morning rituals in the shower, then I realized I was still holding her hand, I jerked it back and swore under my breath, I looked at her and her cheeks were bright pink.

"Ummmmmm, it works." She said, trying to relieve the awkwardness, just then a chubby little kid came running by and the mom raced after her.

"Ariel get out of the water sweetie!" The mom yelled. Ness went and laid out her towel, I followed suit and we lay there for the rest of the afternoon relaxing and listening to little kids, making small talk and letting the water lap at our toes, as the beach started to empty I packed up and helped Ness into the car, as I drove her home I worried about her thinking of what I had shown her and Edward seeing it, as we pulled up to the cottage I noticed Edward outside, he hugged Nessie.

"Renesmee please go to your room honey, I need to talk to the mut-Jacob."

"Okay." She said, she made a call me jester with her hand and winked, I couldn't help but laugh. Edward growled.

"Do you know what she was thinking about?" he asked me, stepping forward.

Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Chapter 2: The Talk

Jacob's POV

I gulped silently as Edward glared at me.

"Hey I didn't say anything to her." I said, holding my hands in front of me in a sign of surrender. He didn't say anything just continued to glare. I exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry." I told him, and then showed him how embarrassed I was about the whole thing.

"You know Jacob, you should really try asking why you're in trouble before you apologize." He told me, I looked at him in confusion and he went on "Seth said 'I love you sis' to her this morning and she started crying because you wouldn't tell her you loved her without something 'childish' after it, and she thought honey was a suitable candidate since I call Bella honey all the time" I breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the ground.

"Sorry it's been a long day." I told him, thinking of it made the images of Leah's fight we the pack run through my mind, Quil screaming as his arm broke, Seth's finger being torn off. I shuddered, I had been forced to ban her from the pack and within ten feet of any of the pack, she now literally could not do any of these things, which meant she couldn't come within ten feet of her little brother, she had phased and run away, her mind silent to us.

I got into my car and drove home, trying not to drift off. I only had three days until Nessie's birthday and I still had to get her a gift, she would be in Paris with her family so I wouldn't have to worry about hiding it, she wouldn't be home until late the day before, walking through the door at my house I feel into the small bed and slept.

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee wake up before we miss the plane!" Aunt Alice yelled, jumping on my bed. I felt it break and collapse on the floor and I sighed; now we had to buy the hotel a new bed, not that it mattered, we had plenty of money, but the fact my aunt didn't care about whether or not she broke something of someone else's because she could replace it bugged me. I stood up slowly, walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I took care of my business than stared into the mirror and groaned, I looked like crap and my hair was everywhere. I tried to brush it out and gave up, throwing it into a horrible ponytail. I brushed my teeth and then took out my makeup bag, it had thousands of dollars worth of makeup in it, I resisted the urge to throw it on the floor and walked out of the bathroom, I decided to test my shield again and went past my dad, I put it up and thought.

_You smell rich_

Nothing.

I sighed quietly and sat on the bed while everyone packed, I didn't feel like getting dressed and no one was going to push me, not after I broke my hand, how did I break it you ask?

"_That's it Nessie, you love to shop and we are in Paris! Get out of bed, grab that magical little credit card of yours and let's go." Aunt Alice growled, I pulled my pillow over my ears and closed my eyes, she pulled it away and I hissed, swung my arm back and punched her stupid little pixie face, everyone's faces were masks of shock as I lay back down._

"_Stupid fucking pixie, don't mess with me." I mumbled, ignoring the throbbing pain in my hand. Grandpa Carlisle had set it in a splint thing and it was better twelve hours later. _

No one dared mess with me the next day so I spent the rest of the vacation in the hotel room, formulating a plan. I would run away, when mom and dad were 'busy' and everyone was at the main house. I'd ask dad to let me sleep on the couch with the window open, something I had done a lot lately in preparation of this day, I would have a bag hidden in my room I could just grab, it had one thousand dollars in it, only enough to get me going and help in emergencies, nothing more. I physically looked fourteen, I could pass for a bit older but it was going to be hard.

We boarded the plane and I struggled to keep my shield in place, dad kept looking at me funny and I would glare at him. When we arrived in Forks I almost cried, it was going to be my last time seeing it! I sat on the couch and watch TV, still struggling with my shield, I'd never held it without slipping for so long.

"I'm going for a walk" I mumbled, dad nodded and I ran as far as I could, until I was sure my dad couldn't hear me, I released the hold on my shield and sighed, then I sat and cried for hours, finally it was dark out and I decided that I had better get home, I pulled my shield down and ran home, drinking a deer on the way.

"Home." I grunted as I walked in, dad nodded and handed me some popcorn, it usually cheered me up and I was always touched when he noticed I was having a bad day and made me some, I just shook my head this time and lay down on the couch, curling into a little ball. My stomach felt like someone had tied a robe around it, cemented my feet to the ground, and then hooked it to the back of a race car that was trying to drive away, strangely enough I didn't think it was from nerves.

"Mom can I have a piece of cake now?" I asked, I knew she had made it today, it was a triple chocolate cake with five tiers, it sounded amazing right now, I quickly let my dad see how much I wanted it and he went a got me a giant piece, they always encouraged me to eat more human foods so how could they deny me this? I took a huge bite and moaned at the taste, my mom laughed at me and I growled at her, resuming my ball on couch, only coming undone to eat more cake.

Finally it was time for bed, my dad agreed to let me sleep on the couch and pushed the window wide open, letting in an amazing cool night breeze, I sighed contently and sank onto the couch, pretending to be drifting off to sleep. An hour later I heard the usual banging from my parents room and gagged, I knew what they were doing thanks to Emmett and his sex talk. I quickly breezed up the stairs, grabbed my bag and ran back down. I climbed through the open window and I was off, I ran towards Montana, I caught a bus with a twenty dollar fee that would take me to Iowa with limited stops.

I slept almost the whole way, barley eating but getting thirstier with each passing minute, it took one straight day of driving and I knew that by now my family would be freaking out.

"That's one thing money can't buy, your daughter back." I muttered, laughing slightly. The bus pulled up at a small bus station in Worthington Iowa, from there I boarded a train that would be taking me to somewhere in Michigan.

_A/N: I just Nessie to my home state, and she will be in the general area of where I live, why? Simply so I don't have to do as much research for this story, that and the city I live in is on the top ten worst cities to raise a family in, we're the only state to have to have two cities on that list, how sad is that? Anyway please review they feed the author :) _


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

_Okay guys don't kill me, I didn't expect the story to turn out like this, but it did! Please review I want to know what you think! If you don't like I will write a different version of her running away, but I need feedback._

_I also need a beta, just saying :) _

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

Renesmee's POV

Half way to Michigan I decided to hop into the luggage part of the train when no one was looking. At the next stop I got off and walked to a train farther down the track that was carrying cars to the GM plant in Flint, I decided to sit on top a random car and ride that, less annoying people to deal with.

Five hours later I was pulling into Flint, the train stopped at a little depot in between two highways, it was less than a hundred feet from the GM plant. I hopped off and began to walk around, I knew that I couldn't pass for more than thirteen, and that might be stretching it. I had of course brought things from Mr. Jenks to help me, and the address of his brother's house if I needed anything else.

I decided to explore and sleep on the streets for the night, I clutched a small handbag with my thousand dollars close to me and began walking, about ten minutes later I came across a small, dead end street where every house's backyard on one side faced the open highway. I noticed a twenty foot high fort in the back of one, it was painted pink, white, purple, and green on the bottom, each wall sporting a different shade, the next part was just plain wood, and the top floor looked like a fortress. It was getting dark out so I decided it was safe to explore and I began walking around it, on one side was a sign that read 'No hman wamens alod." I laughed at the sign that was obviously written by a little boy. I decided to sleep in the bottom part, it was closed in for the most part and had no entrances to the top two floors, I decided I would figure out how you got to them in the morning.

I was woken up three hours later by giggling, I opened my eyes but didn't move.

"Oh my god Noah don't!" A girl laughed, trying to keep her voice quiet.

"I'll get the fort!" The boy, Noah, whispered, I started to panic as he came towards the fort, but he climbed a latter onto the second floor, I heard a trap door open and then a roll of toilet paper fell down in front of the opening to my hiding place.

"Whoever's down there grab it." A girl, just a little rounded and very curvy threw it back up to him.

"Thank you Megan." He said

"I'm Amanda!" The girl called, acting hurt.

"Amanda, you know it's a compliment." A much larger girl, apparently named Megan called. They continued to TP the fort, and a small swing set when all the sudden a car went by.

"They're home!" Amanda yelled, I heard her jump down the trap door, jump out of the second story and saw her look around frantically.

"Into the fort, first floor!" Megan hissed, I looked around quickly and saw only a small dog door, not even big enough for a three year old to fit through, there was a slightly bigger window but they would see me, I decided to sit in the darkest corner sit like a statue and keep my head down.

They all piled in, and somehow didn't notice me, I chanced it and looked up to see them looking out holes in the wood to see into the house.

"His mom and dad are in the kitchen, look at his dad, the fatty!" they joked with each other for twenty minutes.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from above, it almost hurt my ears.

"Noah you forgot to close the trapdoor stupid!" Amanda hissed, I had to stifle a laugh at his imitation of her, it reminded me of Uncle Emmett.

"What was that?" Noah asked

"I didn't hear anything." Megan said

"I heard it too." Amanda said, I waited and they slowly turned, Amanda screamed and clamped a hand to her mouth, Noah jumped and Megan hissed, earning her a slap.

"Who are you?" Noah asked

"Please, don't call the police!" I begged, looking again for an escape, but they were closer to the exit than me.

"Don't worry we'd get in more trouble, we're out pass curfew." Amanda assured me.

"Curfew?" I asked

"Under eighteen, can't be out pass midnight." She said hurriedly, "but who are you, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Renesmee, I ran away from home."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" Amanda asked, shocked.

"How do you know that?" I asked, Amanda shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Megan, we need to go, I'll go in through the front door and bring Nessie in through my window got it?"

"How did you…." I trailed off, we ran at human speed for a few minutes before Megan grabbed my wrist and held me back. Amanda walked to the front door of a nearby house, knocked and then entered, a few minutes later a window opened and light flooded into the yard.

"Come on quickly!" She whispered, I kneeled down, the window was level with the ground, I slipped through easily and landed on her bed, I sat down and she handed me four books, each one thicker than the next.

"Can you read quickly?" I shook my head, I could read twice as fast as a human, but it would still take me hours to read all these books.

"Okay, don't freak out," she cautioned, I nodded and she began. "These are books from your mom, Bella's point of view, starting with her move to Forks and ending after the Volturi leave." I gasped and wondered if the Volturi knew about this.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked finally.

"I ran away." I admitted, she apparently hadn't heard me when I said it earlier.

"They'll find you." She told me

"I know," I sighed, "but I wanted to be normal for a bit, struggle with money, live life, you know?" She nodded.

"Do you have fake documents from J?" She asked, I nodded once more, not even questioning how she knew this.

"Okay then, tomorrow we're enrolling you at Carman-Ainsworth Middle School as an eighth grader." She told me, grinning.


End file.
